One responsibility of law enforcement officers is to detail incidents to which they have responded. For example, when an officer has to report to an incident, he or she must document the incident and associated information in the form of a report. A records management system (RMS) can be used by the law enforcements officers to assist in detailing incidents via a report. RMS systems typically rely on incident codes to define and categorize types of incidents. However, with existing incident code-selection processes, there is no system to help coach users through the thousands of possible codes that correspond to an incident. This leads to extra time being spent looking for codes, inaccurate code selection, and poor data quality.